The basic object of most casino card games, which are typically played at a table, is for the player and house (represented by a dealer and a banker) to each make a card hand. The player makes a wager on the outcome of the card game. Typically, if the house's hand is better than the player's hand, the player loses their wager. If the player's hand is better than the houses hand, the player wins back their wager and some additional amount. In order for the game to be profitable for the casino, the rules have to provide the house with an edge.
In some games, the house's edge in the game is large enough that the player may be awarded a multiple of their wager in some circumstances. Players enjoy receiving a multiple of their wager, as opposed to just an even money type of bet. In most games, the house's edge rarely great enough to support a large multiple, such as a multiple greater than three.
To allow for larger multiples, the house edge can be increased. However, as the house edge increases, the players win much less often, which is undesirable to player's as it appears the house has too great an advantage. In view of the above, methods and apparatus are needed, which allow for a larger variability in player awards while keeping the house edge low enough that the game is viewed as fair.